Desfile de doces
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Só de pensar naquela cremosidade branca e a cereja vermelhíssima o deixava enfurecido.
1. Chapter 1

#Inu Boku não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Já fazia ao menos uma semana, ou uns dias a mais...

Ele ficava no teto procurando briga com o próprio vento, ela em seu quarto brincando com a cobertura cor de rosa.

Talvez ela não soubesse, talvez apenas não quisesse prestar atenção, talvez passasse com o tempo.

De qualquer forma, ele estava irritado, só de pensar naquela cremosidade branca e a cereja vermelhíssima o deixava enfurecido.

Como um guaxinim selvagem, diria ele.

...

Continua...

...

...

5° Fanfic seguida. Curtinhas e simples. Eu espero que não se importem pelo formato, essa é para você Melque E. Mas por hoje deixo apenas esse minúsculo prólogo...

Bey-jos e até mais.


	2. Chapter 2

#Inu Boku SS não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Estava novamente na cozinha, tudo ali desprendia um aroma que a tornava indecisa, mas ela pareceu indiferente a tudo aquilo, na verdade, apenas sentiu falta de seu doce favorito.

Ela chegou ao seu quarto vendo Watanuki dormir amenamente. Ele tinha um cheiro de recém-lavado, um cheiro doce que ela adorava.

Ela pensou em dizer alguma coisa quando chegasse, um oi com um gosto bem fraco e ameno como menta. O "Tudo bem?" viria logo depois, mas havia passado do tempo como um bolo queimado. Ela não gostou muito do sabor e apenas ficou pensando em como limparia aquela bagunça. Teria de fazer um bolo novo, então ela saiu com um pequeno pedido de desculpas, apenas um doce. "Eu estive aqui."

Então ela fechou a porta e apenas pensou.

Doce ou salgado?

...

...

Continua...

Dia anterior eu não postei, desculpe, fiquei sem saldo, anteontem um pouco travada depois do trabalho de Biologia que tive de fazer...

Bey-jokas e até.


	3. Chapter 3

#Inu Boku SS não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Ele não gostou nada de ver aquele doce carmim, na verdade teve vontade de tacá-lo na parede e vê-lo apenas se despedaçar em mil pedaços, mas não queria um aglomerado de formigas ali – na verdade simplesmente não teve vontade de sequer tocá-lo ao ver ali refletido os olhos meio apagados apenas almejando alguma guloseima.

Seu quarto estava ficando pequeno, tanto que se sentiu enjaulado, tinha que sair.

Ao tempo em que pensava em uma e outra coisa que pudesse matar o seu tédio/insatisfação pelo resto do dia, não notou que passava pelo último lugar que queria àquele dia. Karuta estava parada de costas para ele – sim, ele estava parado e apenas a observando. Ela provavelmente estava se decidindo que petisco escolher.

Sentiu raiva de qualquer que fosse o que ela escolheria e só seguiu em frente com passos pesados e safiras escurecidas.

...

Continua...

...

...

Acho que por agora segue um capítulo por dia...

Espero que esteja gostando, qualquer coisa é só falar com eu!

Bey-jokas e até.


	4. Chapter 4

#Inu Boku não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Ele novamente chutou o ar. Sua capa farfalhou uma mescla de seu ódio e seu olhar cortou qualquer pensamento que podia vir a ter para com ela – novamente sem muito sucesso.

Pensou seriamente em parar de comer, só de pensar em tal se sentia enjoado e a ponto de ter um colapso. Tanto que quebrou um prato da última vez, e por conta disso, ainda estava faminto, mas ainda que o som de seu estômago o irritasse de vez em sempre ele se manteve longe de qualquer coisa que tivesse o branco açúcar e o apetecível sal.

Nada de creme de morango. Nada de mousse de chocolate. Nada de cupcake, brigadeiro, empadas, torta, takoyaki, lamen, sopa, sorvete. Tudo banido!

...

Continua...

...

...

Caminhando lentamente... *irritada*


	5. Chapter 5

#Inu Boku não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Ainda que a alguns momentos atrás desprezasse qualquer coisa que fosse comestível, não tinha realmente como descartar o seu lado humano, se sentiu algo amaldiçoado no momento.

Mordeu a maçã com vontade ainda que estivesse com ódio de si mesmo.

Como ela podia? Por que não apenas ele? Não bastava?

Já havia acabado não havia?

Ainda que sim, queria continuar acreditando que tudo se resolveria e pronto, ainda que já não aguentasse mais.

Ele era tão patético...

.

E ainda olhando, Karuta realmente não sabia o que escolher, ainda que o doce estivesse no topo da lista, houve rapidamente um "click".

Quente ou gelado?

...

Continua...

...

...


End file.
